What I Feel
by maylea
Summary: My very first Xiaoyin! The update is in honor of Kotou, whose birthday lies on December 25. Happy B-day! *Updated!* R&R... Sorry, I made an error too. Instead of writing suspense, I wrote suspence.
1. Chapter 1

"What I Feel"  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Author's Note: I've been reading my reviews in "How Friends Become Enemies" and, heck, I've found a number of readers complaining that I was just going to write a Jin/Julia ending. Well, this fic is made for them. It's Xiaojin. The reason I'm making this fic is because they won't believe that I'm gonna make "How Friends Become Enemies" a Jin/Xiaoyu pairing. Not to worry Jin/Julia supporters. I assure you, both Xiaojin and Jilia fans shall succeed in my fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. And it sure doesn't feel good not owning it too.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ling Xioayu stared at the empty classroom in front of her. It was her first day at Mishima High. She's an exchange student from China, who traveled all the way to Japan. To what? To take studies there. She knew that it was B-O- R-I-N-G to travel across the country to just study there for further education, but to Xiaoyu, it was more of an adventure seeking flight and ready to soar. What she thought now was different compared to an hour ago in bed. Living in a spacey apartment, Xiaoyu felt warm welcomes from Japan. Though she was not sure what would happen next.  
  
"Hi," a voice said behind her. Xiaoyu turned to see a Native American beauty with brown hair tied into braids and Western boots. Meeting a fellow student of Japan's famous Mishima High in fifty-five seconds surprised Xiaoyu. She awkwardly responded back saying, "Hi. I'm Ling Xiaoyu." The girl grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I'm Julia Chang. Welcome, Ling Xiaoyu, to Mishima High School, the Japan's coolest school," Julia told Xiaoyu, while she shook the Chinese's hand. "Er... Sure." Xiaoyu replied blankly, not knowing what to do next. She waited for this Chang girl to explain more about Mishima High. Instead, she stood there, smiling broadly at Ling. Xiaoyu opened her mouth, but not a single word came out. Xiaoyu knew she looked quite dumb in front of Julia, but besides that, she felt excitement run down her body, overwhelming it like air inside a balloon.  
  
Julia knew Xiaoyu looked deeply troubled by the silence broken by a slam of a locker. She sighed and put her backpack onto her shoulder. She put a hand on Ling's shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm here to help you out."  
  
Xiaoyu smiled at Julia, but she didn't know what she had to do now. She wondered what Julia meant by that, but deeply, she felt at home. relaxed and comfortable. Julia put an arm around Ling. "I'm giving you a tour around Mishima High," she whispered in Xiaoyu's ear.  
  
Xiaoyu glanced at Julia and grinned. "Thanks," Xiaoyu replied happily as she and Julia went to an empty hall, side by side, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that for a start? If you want more Xiaojin-ness, send me reviews on how you think of this story. Thanks so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

What I Feel

By: Michelle

Author's Note: It has been a long time since I have updated. This chapter is dedicated to Kotou, a really big Xiaoyin fan. Happy Birthday, Kotou-chan! 

In this chapter, Xiaoyu meets Jin and finds out that she has feelings towards him. You know, I really shouldn't ruin the suspence. ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I only own this fanfic… which I think is very lame. Not the Xiaoyin part, of course. I meant that, I'm only up to the level of owning a fanfic. It seems pathetic, that's why I call it lame.

****

Chapter 2

Xiaoyu felt comfortable with Julia's hospitality towards her. Right now, they were at the Girl's Locker Room, where Julia was giving Xiaoyu a quick tour. 

Julia glanced at her watch. It was the end of Break so they had to go to their Homeroom classes already. They both had Homeroom with the same teacher, so they went to the room side by side, hand in hand. They could feel their friendship grow bigger and bigger every second. 

"Okay…" Julia started. "Every Mondays, we'd have Homeroom here. Get me? Anyway, I'm sure you won't forget because it's stated in your print out."

Xiaoyu nodded quietly. She noticed that she wasn't her hyper self when she arrived in Mishima High School. She was usually very loud and fun, and her friends in China loved her.

"So… Wanna meet some of my friends?" Julia asked Xiaoyu cheerfully.

"Yes… Of course, sure." Xiaoyu replied, smiling broadly at Julia.

Julia smiled at the girl's great cooperation. She took Xiaoyu by the hand and led her to the classroom in front of them. Inside, there were groups of people in uniforms in every portion of the room, making Xiaoyu feel happier by the expressions they were showing. Julia led Xiaoyu to one of the groups of teenage girls and boys. 

"Hi guys!" Julia greeted each and every one of them. "This is Ling Xiaoyu. She's an exchange student from China. Xiao, these are my close friends."

"Oh God! China, as in the Great Wall?" a girl exclaimed.

"You know, why don't you ask Xiaoyu! Make her feel welcomed, people." Julia told them.

"So, what's it like to live there?" a girl with jet-black hair tied in buns cried.

"Well, it's really amazing. There are many beautiful sites." Xiaoyu answered.

"My grandfather told me about it," a boy with spiky, black hair said boringly. "The old man said it sucked. I'm Jin Kazama." He said extending his hand to shake hers.

"Y-yeah…" Xiaoyu stammered.

"You seem to know a lot about it, though. How many years have you lived there?" he asked.

"S-since I-I w-was born — '' Xiaoyu muttered.

When Jin was about to speak, the teacher for their Homeroom class arrived. He told them to take their seats. When he saw Xiaoyu, he knew she was knew and asked her to come up front and introduce herself to the class. She did, and she felt really nervous. But the excited students made her feel comfortable while she proclaimed.

When Xiaoyu took her seat, a piece of paper flicked onto her table. She unfolded it carefully and read the words within the paper.

When Xiaoyu read the entire note's words a smiled formed. She took her pen from her shoulder bag and tore a piece of paper from her neatly covered notebooks.

Xiaoyu read the note again. It said:

_Xiaoyu,_

I was thrilled with you and how much you loved your home.

I would like to know more about it. But moreover, I'd like to get to know

you first. Please meet me in the cafeteria later at lunch break.

--Jin

Xiaoyu folded the paper neatly and put it into her bag's pocket. She then wrote a note back to Jin, answering the note. She wrote:

_To Jin,_

I'd love to hang out with you. I appreciate your willingness to

know what the Great Wall is like through me. 

See you in the caf.

--Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu excitedly tossed the paper to Jin beside her. She then listened attentively to the teacher. _Yes, _she thought. _I'm going to have so much fun in Mishima High. And living in an apartment won't matter at all. I have my friends._

Author's Note: Well? How was that? R&R then. You _do _want me to update, right?

__


End file.
